


appassionato

by zeulgis



Series: story time! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pianist Kageyama Tobio, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love this au, kageyama is rlly cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeulgis/pseuds/zeulgis
Summary: 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓮𝓵𝔂. 𝓹𝓪𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓵𝔂. 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰.genre: orchestra!AU, fluffpairing: kageyama tobio / female!reader





	appassionato

 He had that stupid smile on his face, he was sure of it. Kageyama didn't know how or why, but every time he would look at her, he would smile. He's been called many things. A tyrant, dumb, even violent on certain occasions, and he was more than fine with that, he understood where  _those_  came from. But he was never able to come to terms with the word  _dense_. Many of his upperclassmen called him 'thick-skulled' at least once in their life, making him wonder if that was one of those moments. He could already hear Sugawara's sigh. The soft melody she played made his heart beat faster and body shiver, distracting his attention. No matter the piece, she played it so perfectly, so passionately. Love's sorrowwas no exception. Kageyama was never much of an avid fan of the violin nor that particular song, that is until he heard  _her_  play it. Every Friday, after lunch, she would play this score. And every time he would come to see her. Everything from her eyes, her smile, her gentle touch of the strings, it was all beautiful. He wanted to look away, he wanted to leave, he was  _late_  for his piano practice for goodness sake, but he couldn't.

 And that's what made it all too obvious.

"Dude," Hinata's sudden appearance made Kageyama jump back, clearing his throat in a futile attempt to compose himself. Why did it have to be Hinata of all people? "I never knew you were the creepy stalker type."

"What are you doing here, dumbass?" Kageyama asked in a whisper, his frown rather more exaggerated than usual, trying his hardest to ignore his classmate's snarky comment.

"I'm here for rehearsals."

"By yourself?" he would usually be assisted by Yachi, so it was weird, to say the least, to see the midget practice alone.

"Not really," as soon as he pointed in her direction, Kageyama could feel himself scoff. Why was she of all people practising with Hinata, a second violinist? And since when were these little sessions happening? Why wasn't she practising with  _him_ instead? He would have been more than happy to help her. He would even have a soli with her, as absurd as that sounds.

 By the time he realised she was right in front of him, it was already too late. He was  _blushing_. She saw him _blushing_. He couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't react in any way, so all he did was bow. At a full ninety degrees. It was as if his body went on autopilot. As if he had no control over his movements nor the dozen musical sheets, few pencils and the two small cartons of milk falling out of his backpack. There were only a few things running through his mind at that time, and none of them were a good thing.

"Are you alright?" one thing was for sure, Kageyama was about to die. Of embarrassment that is. At that time, all Kageyama could hear was the loud beating of his heart, drumming in his ears. He couldn't even bring himself to stand up.

"What makes you say that? I'm absolutely fine," he answered while still bowing, making Hinata laugh.

"Well then," she took a step back, making enough room for Kageyama, in case he wanted to straighten up. "What are you doing here? Doesn't the band need their genius pianist?" 


End file.
